Locus: Talking Shit
A little side story of interaction between Meta and Locus Scene takes place at base. Participants are: Locus and Meta, with Meta's AI's Sigma and Santa. Meta: *Cuts the Tv in half with a Chainsaw* Locus: *Walks out as Meta is doing that* What the actual fuck... Meta: *Shrugs shoulders* Locus: Meta why...? Meta: *Shrugs* Locus: You have got to be the second most annoying pest here. Sigma: Oh really? Who is the first? Locus: That would be you program. You are literally a translator fro a mute 3 year old. Sigma: What the hell crawled up your ass? Locus: What the hell possessed him to break the Tv? Sigma: The fact that nobody here does anything but leave. Locus: Maybe you still have control issues? Sigma: HEY don't question my control. Locus: Sorry to break it to you, but there is no AI in the TV Sigma. Maybe the Fridge has some? Sigma: ... Locus: Or the toaster? Oh! The Car! Sigma: You're asking for an ass whooping. Locus: *Shrugs* Would be more action than a mute and a shitty AI could ever get. Sigma: That's it. Santa: Time to mess up a Meta wannabe. Meta: *Drops chainsaw* Locus: *Fake shivers* Oh my, I'm going to get beat up by Santa and his fucked up partners. Meta: *Cracks neck* Locus: Here I have a gift! Santa: Keep running your goddamn mouth Locus, that's all you're good for. Locus: *Slowly moves hand around as if winding something up before stopping to extend his middle finger* TA-DA! Sigma: I'm so done with your ass today. Meta: *Cracks knuckles* Locus: Hey Sigma, how does an EMP feel? I'd never know... Meta: *runs and shoulder charges Locus* Sigma: I don't know, how'd that feel? Locus: Slowly coughs after he gets back up* You hit like Carolina, and she sucks. Sigma: Let's see you hit harder. Locus: '''*Cracks knuckles* With pleasure you stupid program. *Picks up a chair and slams it over Meta's head smashing it to bits and then punching him in the gut* '''Meta: Slouches over then stands back up* Sigma: So that's how you want to play it? Very well Locus: *Shrugs* All is fair in love and war sweetheart. Meta: *Picks up a half of the destroyed couch and hits Locus with it* Locus: *Flies across room slamming into the wall and falling to floor* Fuuuck that almost hurt... Sigma: Wait till you feel the punchline. Locus: We telling jokes like Wyoming now? Cause I hear he has better humor than you. *Slowly gets up* Sigma: Fine *Rips door off hinges* Knock knock *Throws door at Locus* Locus: Who's there? *Gets hit with door* Sigma: Meta Meta: *Walks towards Locus* Locus:*Kicks door back at Meta* Meta who? Metabig Bitch? Meta: *Gets hit by door and staggers a bit* Sigma: Metabig bitch who saw your fun room time with the doc last night. Locus: *Laughs* What fun? *Throws a glass at Meta* Meta: *Slaps cup down* Sigma: Thirsty are we? Locus: *Throws random plates and cups* Thought I'd take you out to dinner before you roughed me up. Meta: *Gets hit by a few but knocks others down* Sigma: Fine but you're paying. Locus: *Stop and looks at him* Man you're a treat. *Picks up and throws table* Meta: *Catches table and throws it back* Locus: *Ducks* Hey I haven't paid that off yet! Meta: *Runs and push kicks Locus* Sigma: It will be even longer with the medical bill. Locus: *slides across room grabbing bits of broken glass* I have insurance, they will cover if I say I was attacked by a little bitch. Meta: *Runs and grabs Locus' face and swings him around and throws him across room* Sigma: Do they cover that? Locus: *Throws glass shards while flying across room* Maybe? *slams into wall leaving an impression of his suit before falling to floor* Meta: *Gets impaled by a few shards* Locus: *Coughs heavily* What's it like having zero smart voices in your head? Must be pretty bad since you can't voice your own stupidity. Sigma: Ya know you're really pissing me off. Meta: *Walks over to Locus* Locus: *Staggers to feet getting in fighting stance* Oh are you a little... Sensitive? Guess loosing your power does that to a bitch. Sigma: Ya know I've never heard you talk this much... Meta: *Swings some punches towards his face* Locus: *Dodges a few and takes one* Well I never had much to say ti- *punch sends Locus flying* Sigma: Time to end this Meta: *Walks towards Locus* Locus: *Gets up and staggers towards Meta* Bring it... Bitch. *throws a punch* Meta: *Grabs punch* Meta: *Slowly twists hand* Locus: *Falls to knees whispering* You're a bitch... Sigma: *Whispers* We know... Meta: *Lifts arm up and swings punch to the right side of Locus' face* Locus: *Collapses to floor, knocked unconscious, only held up by Meta holding his arm* Meta: *Drops arm* Locus: *Falls to floor completely* Meta: *Thinks* That was a good fight. *Doesn't make any noise* Meta: *Goes to room*